Losing Love
by silly wounds
Summary: Lilly gets taken away from Joe. When she returns, hearts are broken, deaths are visible, and nothing will be the same. Loe Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hello!! How've you all been? Here's a new story, since I don't really feel like starting ****To the Ends of the Earth**** (sequel to D.S.N.), so I've started this. A tragic little two-shot. Joe is 26 (not in the memory), Lilly, Miley, and Nick are 23, and Kevin is 28, along with Ashley. Also, I don't usually use bad language, but since this is a criminal talking, I had to. You'll get it when you read it. Oh, and just to tell you, I got this idea at around 2:00am. Enjoy!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers (sob!), any characters from Hannah Montana, Smallville, or CSI: Miami. Oh, and I don't own Starbucks either. **

Prologue

Lilly and Joe were the picture perfect couple. They were both happy; they dated 6 years and are on their 2nd year of marriage. Lilly once got pregnant, but, long story short, she had a miscarriage. It was probably the worst day of their lives. Now, they've gotten over all that and have moved on.

Nick and Miley had just gotten engaged, and Miley wore the ring Nick gave her with as much pride as she had when she got the role of Hannah Montana 9 years ago. Nick had never loved anyone as much as he loved Miley, and Miley never stopped thinking of Nick when they were both 19 and starting to fall apart. Luckily, they realized their true feelings for each other.

Kevin and Ashley had a rock adventure, but made it through and had just finished their honeymoon. Kevin once was married to Aly, but soon got a divorce after they had their son together, Tyler, because he realized that he really didn't love her as much as he thought he did. She accepted and now Aly and Ashley are very close.

xx

Joe and Lilly Jonas sat on their black living room couch, alone watching the new episode of Smallville on a Thursday night. The episode came on.

"What?! But, what, what!?" Joe cried, as his favorite TV show ended with a cliff hanger, until the next Thursday night. Lilly giggled at her husband's reaction.

"Hey, this is not funny Lilly!!" He complained. She sighed,

"Act your age hun," She replied, "Now come on, I'm tired," She said standing up and pulling him up from his sitting position.

"Fine," Joe muttered as he followed Lilly upstairs.

"Hey, Joe, do you remember when you proposed…?" Lilly asked once the two were settled in bed, Lilly holding her book, and Joe grabbing his note book. It was their before-bed-routine. Lilly always read a chapter or two of the book she was currently reading, and Joe always tried to come up with a song. He laughed,

"How could I forget? That was the best day of my life!" Lilly laughed as both thought back to the memories…

_Joe honked the horn on the steering wheel twice. Lilly made her way out of her house, which she shared with her mom, whom had cancer, and walked toward her boyfriends car. He couldn't stop smiling. He sweared he had stopped breathing when he saw Lilly walk out of her house. She was wearing a colorful dress. It was blue, purple, and pink. There was some sort of funky pattern on it, that Joe couldn't quite specify, but it looked stunning on her. Lilly's almost-elbow length silky blond hair was down around her shoulders as it bounced up and down when she walked. Joe couldn't help but grin. He was the luckiest man in the world. _

"_Hey!" She said as she got into the car, planting a small kiss on Joe's cheek._

"_Hey," He replied as she put her seatbelt on. He stared at her, not being able to let her beauty soak in. _

"_What?" She asked innocently as she noticed Joe was staring at her. _

"_Nothing," He replied shaking his head. She sighed,_

"_Where are we going?" _

"_You'll see. It's a surprise," _

"_Aw, please Joe? Please, please, please?" She begged._

"_Nu uh," _

"_Fine, just drive," She replied facing the front window. After 15 minutes of begging they finally reached the beach._

"_Joe, you told me to dress up just to come to the beach?" She whined._

"_We're going some where after. Don't worry. Now, come on," He responded and undid his seatbelt walking around the car to open the door for Lilly. She got out when he opened the door and they walked in silence for a bit. After around two minutes of silence, Joe finally stopped. _

"_Lilly, I love you, okay?" _

"_I love you too Joe," _

"_And I'm never, ever going to stop loving you,"_

"_I know Joe. Me neither. Now, what are you trying to get at here?" Joe bent down onto one knee._

"_Lillian Abigail Truscott, these last 6 years, have been the best 6 years of my 24 and half years of living. So, please…Will you marry me?" Lilly's mouth dropped as she heard the best 4 words of her life (apart from 'I love you') and she felt the tears streaming down her face. It seemed like her voice was lost in her tears, so she nodded as fast as she could and put her left hand out. Joe slid the 2.5 karat ring on her 4__th__ finger (2.5 because the main diamond is 2 karat and there are diamond rhinestone things along the ring). Joe stood up and embraced his now fiancé into a hug. She pulled away and leaned in for just about the most passionate kiss ever. _

"_I love you Joe," She whispered once her tears had stopped._

"_I love you too Lilly," He replied. _

Lilly sighed, as her daydream ended. Joe was staring at her. She put her book down and crawled onto his lap as he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes as he gave her a soft kiss on her blond hair.

xx

The Jonas Brothers had the day off that day, so Joe was home lounging on the couch while Lilly was making their lunch. Nick and Miley came bursting through the door.

"Um, ever heard of knocking?" Joe complained. Nick and Miley both ignored.

"You guys, Kevin, Ashley, Aly, and Tyler were supposed to come over to our house at 11:00am and now its 12:15pm!!" Nick yelled.

"Chill! I'm sure they're just running late," Joe replied.

"Kevin, Ash, and Aly never run late! I'm worried. They said they were going to stop at Starbucks on their way to our house, but I'm sure it won't take an hour and 15 minutes!" Miley jumped in. That's when Lilly started getting worried.

"A-are you sure? Maybe…maybe there was…maybe there was an incident or something…" Lilly trailed off.

"Kevin and Ashley are responsible. They would've called by now," Miley objected. Lilly's cell phone rang.

"Okay, that was freaky," She said.

"But, why would they call you when they were supposed to come to see us?" Miley asked.

"Just answer the phone!" Joe exclaimed. Lilly picked up her cell phone when she saw 'Kevin' flash across the screen.

"Hello? Kevin?" She answered.

"This isn't Kevin, but I have him, and Tyler," Someone on the other line replied.

"W-who are you?! Where's Ashley and Aly?" Lilly asked trying to sound confident. Nick, Joe, and Miley all went over to Lilly.

"I don't know. I got Tyler, and then that bastard came looking for him," The man on the other line answered.

"Lilly!" Kevin called in the background.

"Shut up!" The mystery man yelled.

"I-what do you want?" Lilly asked cautiously as she put the phone on speaker and placed it on a free surface of the kitchen counter.

"You. I want you to come here, to the Starbucks on 32nd avenue, and I'll exchange _you _for Kevin _and_ his stupid son," The man answered. Joe's jaw dropped.

"W-what?" Lilly asked.

"You heard me. Are you coming, or not?"

"I…"

"2 lives for one," He whispered.

"Oh…okay." She replied.

"Smart choice. Now get your ass over here. And don't bring anyone. 32nd avenue," The line went dead and Lilly's face turned pale.

"Why'd you agree to go?!" Joe cried.

"Joe, I have to," Lilly whispered as she walked towards the door with Miley, Nick, and Joe following her.

"Lilly, we should just call the cops," Nick suggested.

"No, we can't. Who knows what the people will do to Kevin and Tyler if the cops come with us?" Lilly replied. Joe sighed.

"Lilly, please!" Miley begged.

"No!! You guys, I have to go. I have to risk my life for Kevin and Tyler. I have to,"

"No, no you don't,"

"You can come, and say bye, or stay here," She said ignoring the fact that the mystery man said not to and walked out the door.

"O-okay." The whole ride there was silent. When the four got there, they saw a man in black who indicated for them to follow him. They followed him into a dark alley. He stopped and left. Another man came out.

"Why, hello…"

"What?! Larkin? Larkin from 10th grade? What are you doing here?"

"Ha! All those years of suffering from watching the six of you live your happy lives, I'm finally getting back at you! AND I told you not to bring anyone! Why are they here?!"

"I…I wanted to bring them. Where are Kevin and Tyler?" Lilly demanded.

"Bring'em out, Mark!" Out came Kevin and Tyler. Kevin had a black eye and Tyler looked scared to death. He saw Miley and ran to her.

"Come on blondie," The man said.

"Lilly, you can't do this," Joe whispered fighting back tears that were blurring his vision.

"I have to Joe," She whispered and gave him a hug. Probably their last, and gave him their last kiss.

"But…"

"I love you Joe,"

"I love you too Lilly," Now, both their faces were covered in tears. Lilly moved on to Nick, who gave her a tight hug, and moved on to Miley who was sobbing.

"You were the best friend anyone could ever have Lills," Miley said through her tears.

"I love you Miles," Lilly whispered.

"'Love you too Lills. You know, we never got to be sisters," She replied letting go. Lilly went on to Kevin who was looking down.

"This is entirely my fault," He muttered.

"No, it's not," Lilly started, "I chose to do this exchange. I'll miss you Kev. Keep out of trouble," She said and gave him a hug. She moved toward the man, but Joe stopped her, pulling her into one last hug. She sobbed into his chest.

"Hurry the hell up!!" The man barked. Lilly pulled away from the love of her life and whispered 'I love you' one more time, until she finally reached the man.

"Wait. Where's Ashley and Aly?"

"I don't know. All those Jonas' or once Jonas' were distracted, so it was the perfect chance to take that kid, and I knew he would come after him, and the girls stayed. Now, let's go," He roughly pulled on her arm and led her toward a white van that had just pulled up to the end of the alley.

"Goodbye, Lilly," Joe whispered letting the tears stream down his face.

"Goodbye, Joe," Lilly also whispered while being pulled away from her love. Miley burst into tears and Lilly did too as soon as the man shoved her into the white van. Lilly sobbed in the back scared of the journey ahead of her. This was it.

Miley, Nick, Joe, Kevin, and Tyler watched as one of the closest girls they've ever know disappeared into the unknown road ahead of them.

**Oh, my gosh. That was, I think, the best thing I've ever written. A huge thanks to Queen of Reality for editing. Would you like the second part to this?? Will Lilly live? What's going to happen next? If yes, review please. **

**-JBLover718 & Queen of Reality**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey guys!! Okay, so this chapter is going to be pretty long!! Also, after this, for all of the people who read D.S.N, I'll be starting the sequel soon!! After that's up, Disaster will re-start. Thanks: Queen of Reality and the first reviewer to this (sorry, I forgot your username and I'm too lazy to look!!). One more thing! In the last chapter, right at the beginning when Lilly and Joe were watching Smallville, it says 'the show went on' it's supposed to be off. And, there is a kind of un-appropriate part, but don't worry! I didn't use detail or describe it much. **

**The amount of reviews I received were kind of disappointed, but surprising at the same time. So please, please, review!! I'd appreciate it tons!! So, finally…enjoy!! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Entertainment purposes only. **

Larkin climbed into the front seat of the beat up white fan and sped off. In the back, Lilly was sobbing. She hadn't known saving someone would cause this much emotional pain.

_Good bye Joe. I love you. _

xx

"I can't believe she's gone!" Miley bawled.

"This is my entire fault…" Kevin blamed himself once again.

"Kev, it's not your fault. It was that Larkin dude! Couldn't he just ask for money?" Nick replied holding Miley with tears in his eyes as well. He looked at Joe. Joe was staring at the place where his wife had soon stood. He placed his head in his arms, and Nick could hear his muffled tears. Nick slowly unwrapped his arms from his fiancé and put his soft hand on Joe's shaking shoulder. Joe shook him off and Nick sighed.

"Joe…it's okay," Nick whispered.

"No! No it's not!" Joe exclaimed taking his head out, "I lost the love of my life…"

xx

"No! No, you can't do this to me! Get off!!" Lilly cried.

"Get off! Yeah right. Now, let me get your shirt off!" Larkin said ripping Lilly's shirt off and banging her head against the cement wall in the storage facility room that he was keeping her in.

"Please, please stop!" Lilly yelled. Larkin ripped off her pats, and that's when it happened.

xx

Larkin pushed Lilly into a separate room and locked the metal door.

"No, please," Lilly whispered falling to the ground. Her arms were bruised, her head was killing her, and her soul dying.

xx

_5 months later_

"Joey?" Taylor, Joe's fiancé called as she came through the brown doors of his house.

"Yeah, babe?" Joe called from the washroom. Joe knew that he would never be able to love any girl as much as he loved Lilly, but Nick and Kevin had told him to move on as they all thought Lilly was gone forever. Miley didn't go along with it at first, but soon found that it had helped Joe recover from the suffering he was going through, and went along with it. Joe soon proposed to Taylor when he thought all hope was lost and that his wife would never come back. Although Joe was happy and in love with his current fiancé, there would always be something missing them, and Taylor also knew that. The only person that Joe felt completely and overly satisfied with, was Lilly. But Lilly was never going to come back. So, now, Joe had Taylor. Forever and always, Joe would stay by her, protect her, and love her.

xx

"Lilly, I'm going to open the door now…" Larkin said cautiously through the small hole in the door that had a lock on the outside.

"Okay," Was Lilly's reply. Larkin opened the door and put his arms out. Lilly charged into them trying to escape.

"NO! NO!!" Lilly bawled, when Larkin captured her. He threw her onto the ground and left.

"Good bye, forever Lilly,"

"What are you talking about?!" Lilly cried and resumed to her spot on the cot he had supplied. She saw a white tube go through a very small whole right under the ceiling. Water came splashing out of it into the separate room Lilly was being held in.

"NO!" Lilly got up and ran to the hole, and grabbed a pillow, trying to get it to absorb as much water possible. The water still came spilling through and she fell to her knees and cried.

Soon, the water was up to almost the ceiling and Lilly was treading water, trying to breath. She heard someone banging on the door trying to open it. What kind of idiot was Larkin?? Finally, the water cover her mouth and nose. Lilly took her last breath and her head went under. Her lungs were burning when the last bit of oxygen was gone. The doors opened and Lilly flowed with the water out of the door. She coughed and coughed.

"You're okay sweetie," The police said and carried her out of the room that was hell, into the light and living world. Where soon, she would return to her loved ones.

xx

Lilly sat, waiting, and waiting for Joe to come. How she missed him.

"Lilly?" Miley's voice echoed.

"Miley!!" Lilly exclaimed from the bed she was sitting on in the hospital. Miley ran towards her and gave her a huge hug.

"Lilly, God, I've missed you so much!!"

"Lills!" Nick yelled ecstatically and ran towards one of his best friends.

"Hey, Lilly!!" Kevin called, too, running over to Lilly, along with Ashley. Joe was also there, but he stayed in the corner to himself.

"Joe, can we go say hi? I really want to meet her…" Taylor said trying to pull Joe towards Lilly.

"Joe!!" Lilly cheered breaking away from the group hug. "My gosh, I've missed you so much!!" Lilly wrapped her arms around Joe and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Joe gladly returned it. Taylor watched with her mouth dropped, and tears in her eyes. The kissing continued. Finally, Taylor couldn't do it anymore. She fled out of the room, and left. Kevin coughed and Joe finally pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked concerned.

"Shoot," Joe muttered under his breath. "Excuse me," Joe untangled himself from Lilly's arms and went to find Taylor.

"What's wrong? And who was she? The blond, I mean…" Lilly wondered.

"Um…Nick! Who was she?" Miley responded, not wanting to break the bad news.

"What? You're her best friend!"

"Yeah, well…You're more mature! And you're better at breaking not so good news!"

"Fine…Lilly? Okay, well…Taylor and Joe…Taylor and Joe are…Taylor and Joe are getting married!" Nick burst.

"W-what?" Lilly whimpered.

"Lilly…you were just…you were gone for so long, and Joe really needed someone. And Taylor was there for him…So, he kind of…He kind of proposed. He was in love with her, and she was head over heels in love with him," Miley said.

"So what? She's my replacement?!" Lilly cried. She had tears now streaming down her cheeks. "I was gone for 6 months, and he just moves on to someone else? I was so excited to see him! We were going to go to Greece in 3 months, and now, now, we're not because he has a fiancé!"

"Lilly…" Kevin soothed. "It's okay," He said rubbing her back.

"No, no it's not," She whimpered into Kevin's shoulder with Ashley holding her hand.

xx

"Taylor! Taylor, wait up!!" Joe called rushing out the doors of the hospital.

"Go away!" Taylor yelled.

"Tay, wait up," Finally, Taylor collapsed under a tree and Joe knelt down beside her taking her into his strong arms and hugging her.

"Taylor, remember 5 months ago? You accepted me, flaws and everything, knowing that I was a wreck,"

"Joe, you can, you can go back to her. Go back to Lilly if you love her,"

"Taylor, stop it! I love you, okay? You and only you," Joe pulled her, and their lips collided.

xx

"Ugh! This isn't fair. It just isn't. Hey…when's their wedding?" Lilly asked.

"The wedding's August 27th, why?" Miley answered. Lilly sighed,

"That's in 1 month. Exactly, 1 month. Hey, Miley? Did you help her pick her wedding dress?"

"Um…well, um…Yes," Miley answered. "Their wedding is at the church Joe's parents got married at, so Joe's really happy about that! Not that he wasn't happy about your wedding at the beach of course,"

"Yeah, well, everything's ending in a big crash! I just wished I had a chance with him to prove him that…that I really do love him, and that I'm meant for him, and not Taylor!"

"Well, I bet you could just ask him to hang out with you. Like, you could ask him to hang out with you at the beach!!" Miley replied. _Yeah, or I could just kill myself there…_Lilly thought.

xx

"Hey, Joe?" Lilly asked, after Nick, Kevin, Ashley, and Miley found Joe and Taylor outside.

"Yeah?" Joe asked.

"Do you think that we could meet at the beach? Tomorrow at 7:00pm," Lilly suggested. Joe looked over at Taylor and she gave him a weak smile and a small nod.

"Sure," Joe replied. He opened the door for Taylor and she climbed in thankfully. "See you then," Joe waved from inside the car, and he and Taylor sped off.

"Tomorrow is my last chance.

xx

Lilly got ready an hour before 7:00pm, anxious for her date with Joe. 6:45pm, the clock on Miley and Nick's oven read. Lilly was currently staying there.

"Okay, this is it," Lilly murmured. Right before Lilly closed the door in her white, knee length dress; she spotted a pocket knife on the side table by the door. She looked to make sure no one was watching, and quickly grabbed it. She went out the door and drove to the beach.

Lilly finally reached her destination. She remembered their wedding beach like it was yesterday. Lilly carefully sat herself sat herself on the soft sand and let her toes run through small grains of it.

_7:30pm_

He was half an hour late. No problem. It was only half an hour. All Lilly needed was 10 minutes. She was positive he would show up.

_8:00pm_

Lilly sighed. It was okay. He was going to show up. Lilly felt a chill go through her spine. It was getting windy. And she had no one to give her a jacket.

_8:30pm_

Joe still wasn't there! Lilly's butt was starting to hurt. Where was that boy? He said he would show up…

_9:00pm_

Okay, that was it. Either Joe stood her up, or he just wasn't going to show up. Lilly sighed.

"Why, Joe?" She whispered and burst into tears. She lost him. She lost the most important thing in her life. He was gone to some other girl, who was so lucky.

"This is it…" She muttered and took out the pocket knife. Lilly placed the knife on her wrist and made one small slit. Lilly flinched at the pain. She cut deeper. She made another deep, deep cut. A third cut, and then a fourth. Tears were running down her cheeks now. Lilly moved onto the next wrist.

"Why, Joe?! WHY?! Why couldn't you just freakin' show up, and then we could live our happily ever after together, just like we planned on when we were teens?! Can't you come and save me? Please, Joe, please…" Lilly moved onto her ankles. Once she was done both, she was losing so much blood. She could feel it. The pain was huge. She hadn't expected to feel this much pain. It was too late. Lilly let her body fall to the ground. She couldn't hold herself up anymore. The blood flowed freely out of her, and onto the beige sand, turning it red. These were the last minutes on earth for her. She laid there, staring at the starry sky. It was beautiful. Lilly closed her eyes. So much blood was pouring out.

"Good bye Joe. Good bye Miley. Good bye Kev, good bye Nick, good bye Ash," Her heart stopped beating, right there on the soft sand, in her white dress, just like a sad fairy tale.

xx

"Joe, where's Lilly?" Miley asked, as Joe and Taylor arrived at her house the next morning.

"Huh?"

"You know, you were supposed to meet Lilly at the beach yesterday night at 7:00pm?" Nick asked. Joe's eyes bulged.

"Shoot!!" Joe exclaimed.

"She's still there…" Taylor concluded. Every body moved quickly, getting into their separate cars. Miley frantically called Kevin to tell him to meet them at the beach.

10 dreadful minutes later, they all finally reached the beach and ran towards the ocean. Miley stopped as she saw her lifeless friend laying on the sand.

"No!! Lilly!!!" She cried. Miley collapsed against the sand.

"Lilly…" Nick and Kevin said together. Taylor put her hand on her mouth, and Joe ran towards Lilly. He spotted the cuts on her wrists and ankles.

"I'm so sorry Lilly. I'm so sorry," He said through tears. He lost her. He lost her forever, and this was entirely his fault.

_**She was dead. **_

The End

**Did you guys like that? It was sad…I'm sorry. Any one want an epilogue? I could do one. Reviews are much appreciated, so please, just click the button!! ALSO, don't hate Taylor!! She was there for Joe. DSN sequel will start soon!!**

**JBLover718 & Queen of Reality**


End file.
